(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a control mechanism for a socket wrench, and more particularly to one which provides safe, high efficiency, and high strength torque control.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Socket wrenches generally available in the market are generally classified into two types, ratchet and roller. The ratchet type operates on having an inner rotor having a serrated surface adapted with a control mechanism comprised of left and right retainers, spring and rotor, primary control and box of the wrench. However, the major flaw of the ratchet type socket wrench is that it is prevented from operating in a very limited space for being subject to the angle of the serration. As for the roller type socket wrench operates on a simple construction of socket, roller and inner rotor. Wherein, pits and steel beads are provided on the rotor and pressure spring being provided to work with those pits. However, the roller type socket wrench is vulnerable to become out of control thus to cause injury to the user when subject to improperly or excessively applied external force. Furthermore, the simple construction often results in poor torque and strength to fail the exact control of torque. Therefore, either the ratchet or the roller type of socket wrench fails to meet the design requirements of high torque, high strength, and minute working space today.